Boy Blunder - EDITED! - RobStar Oneshot
by CatsAreFluffy
Summary: Robin makes his move on Starfire one sunset morning after bringing up some painful memories. *RATED T FOR MENTIONS OF RAPE AND ONE SWEAR WORD BECAUSE I'M PARANOID*


First off, I would love to thank Rush (Guest) for noting out a little mistake.. My IPad that I typed this on is a bitch. Thanks again, dude!

**Boy Blunder - RobStar One-Shot**

*Nobody's Pov*

Starfire, alien from Tameran, member of the notorious Teen Titans, was sitting on the roof of Titans Tower. Her long red cascading hair blowing in the morning breeze, her sun kissed tan skin shone in the light, her emerald green eyes looking at the dawn of the day with curiosity. It was enough to make any man drool.

She sat silently, waiting for Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Robin and Starfire had a deal every morning when possible, to watch the sun rise.

Much of Earth was aweing to the Tameranian girl. Sunsets were her favorite, and they surprised her every time, as she never had sunsets on her home planet.

She twiddled her fingers waiting for Robin to come.

She held her soft fingertips to her chin and whispered, "Did he forget to come?"

She slowly got up, and walked to the door, making a plan to wake up Robin. She felt a little hurt he had forgotten. Her fingertips grazed the doorknob before it opened and she gasped, floating back a bit. She hovered slightly before seeing the familiar black hair and mask, and a wave of relief washed over her.

"Friend Robin, you came!" She squealed delighted.

"That I did, Star." He chuckled. "Wouldn't miss out on it!" The only reason he never missed this morning routine was because he got to see her gorgeous face in awe, her lips parted in wonder, her eyes focused on the sunset. It was truly a sight he cherished with his heart. He was shaken out of his thoughts when she motioned for him to sit next to her. He scratched his neck nervously before plopping down next to her.

"Did you have the dreams of sweet?" She innocently asked in her silly way of talking. As being an alien, she knows English well enough to talk, but it still sounds funny, in an adorable way, in Robin's opinion.

"You mean sweet dreams Star?" He smiled. She nodded. His smile fell. "I didn't really sleep well.. Had a nightmare. But its okay." She gasped.

"Friend Robin, it's not okay! What happened? Did someone do the napping of the kid to you?" He couldn't help but laugh for a moment.

"No, about my past.."

"Oh?" She asked, her slender finger tapping her chin.

"I don't know if I want to talk about it Star.." She sighed and had a look of disappointment and hurt. Robin sighed.

"Okay, Star.. Well, when I was kid.. My parents and I were in a circus. You knowwhat a circus is, right Starfire?" She nodded before he continued. "Well, my parents did the tightrope act. And the rope got loose, and they.." Robin choked a sob. _No, _Robin muttered, _you will not cry in front of her._ "They fell." He whispered. Starfire gasped and held her friend in a tight embrace. This made Robin smile but he let a tear fall. He pulled back and looked at Starfire.

"Did you sleep okay, Star?" She seemed to calculate that for a minute.

Her smile dropped before she put the smile back up faster than Kid Flash can run to Paris and back.

"Yes, it was most joyous!"

"I know you're lying, Starfire. What is it?" He asked, a wave of concern for his best friend (and crush) washing over him.

"Just about some things before I came to Earth.." She mumbled, her smile faltering. He didn't want to ask, but he hated seeing her upset.

"What happened Star? What did they do to you?" She took a deep breath before starting.

"When Blackfire sold me to the Gordanians to save our home planet from war.. I was a slave basically." She took another breath. "A sex slave. They beated me with whips and tortured me in so many ways." Starfire choked a sob. "Including Rape."

And then she started to cry. Robin froze before holding her tightly to his chest, showing he would protect her. She cried into his shoulder, making his uniform wet, but he didn't care. He was enjoying her warmth. He rubbed small circles onto her back, whispering soothing things into her ear. Robin was bad with comforting people, but this was for Starfire, so he tried his best. Starfire slowly recovered minutes later, her eyes puffy and red.

He tilted her chin up with his fingertips. His masked eyes looked into her green ones. He slowly leaned in before he lost his courage. And suddenly, the Teen Titans leader was kissing her. Straight up kissing her. He pulled away, putting his lips to her ear. His breath tickled her ear and she giggled. He whispered into her ear, "I will never let them hurt you, ever again."

She gasped slightly as tears form in her eyes and he grabbed her neck for more, pulling her in. His hand stayed on her neck as his other hand went to her waist, and her hands exploring his hair, massaging it every once in a while.

Their lips moved together perfectly, and they both felt the sparks exploding in their hearts, the butterflies fluttering around as if they had a million cups of sugar.

"That was, most pleasant friend Robin.." Starfire whispered as they both pulled away.

"I do have that charm on the ladies.." Robin winked.

"_Robin_!" Starfire yelped, her face red.

"You know you love me.." Robin whispered. She brought her fingertips to her mouth as pleasant laughter escaped her lips.

"Um.. Robin, are we the going out?"

"If you want."

"Yes! I mean um sure, that would be most nice.." She trailed off. He chuckled at her before kissing her cheek.

None of them realized the clouds forming over them. The rain started pouring. Starfire squealed as she saw a puzzle already forming and she jumped in it. It splashed everywhere, including Robin, and he laughed.

"You're so getting it Star!" He yelled as he chased after her on the roof, laughing as she let out little pleas of mercy. He grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Friend Robin!" She giggled, pounding his back.

"Don't you mean Boyfriend Robin?"

"Fine, will that make you put me down?"

"Nope," he laughed, popping the 'p'.

He carried her inside, and threw her on the couch. He looked at the time.

10:30, the digital clock yelled at him. The other Titans would be awake very soon.

He laid down next to Starfire, even though they were still freezing wet, they used each other for warmth. They fell into a peaceful sleep.

Minutes later, Raven walked in and raised her eyebrow before whispering to herself, "About time you made your move Boy Blunder."


End file.
